Why I Can't Be Your Precious?
by IchiIchiKawaii
Summary: Ia benci. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi yang terpenting bagi Gunter, selain Maou Heika-nya itu? Dan kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadikan Gunter sebagai hal yang lebih penting dari pada kertas-kertas dokumen itu? Ia benci membayangkan kalau di masa depan, Gunter akan bersama dengan wanita atau pria lain yang lebih mempunyai waktu luang. Ia benci. Tidak. Tapi ia takut. Warning Inside!


**Why I Can't Be Your Precious?**

.

**Disclaimer** : Kyou Kara Maou belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto.

.

**Warning** : Short fic, _yaoi_, tedious, typo(s), and containing of crack pairing.

.

**3rd POV**

.

Segala hal memang tidak bisa berdiri tegak secara sempurna. Apapun itu, pasti ada rintangan yang selalu menggoyahkannya. Termasuk sebuah hubungan.

Ah, baik. Kita langsung mulai ceritanya.

Ekhem!

Dalam Convenant Castile ada beberapa pasangan. Yah, kau pasti mengerti kan pasangan macam apa yang aku maksud?

Tidak?

Apa perlu kujelaskan?

Hah. Baik, baik.

Di dalam Istana besar itu ada empat pasang kekasih. Sebetulnya hanya dua, karena salah satu orang dari dua pasangan lainnya harus bolak-balik dari dunia sini ke dunia sana.

Sebut saja Yuuri dan Wolfram, Yozak dan Gisela—yang merupakan satu-satunya pasangan yang bisa dibilang 'normal', Conrad dan Shori, dan yang terakhir Gwendal dan Gunter. Yah, keempat pasangan yang bisa dibilang tinggal satu atap Istana itu hidup rukun, aman, damai dan sentosa. Tapi seperti yang kutuliskan di atas tadi: segala hal memang tidak bisa berdiri tegak secara sempurna. Termasuk sebuah hubungan.

Yuuri dan Wolfram memegang peringkat pertama dalam kategori 'Pasangan yang Paling Sering Bertengkar' karakteristik Yuuri yang naïf dan bisa dibilang -agak- bodoh sering kali membuat Wolfram naik darah dan berujung pada pertengkaran sengit; sampai-sampai pernah menjatuhkan seorang korban malang (kalian bisa lihat ke ruang tidur Darcarcos).

Yozak dan Gisela memegang peringkat pertama dalam kategori 'Pasangan yang Paling Romantis dan Pengertian'. Yozak selalu menuruti apa kemauan Gisela. Mulai dari mencari tanaman mirip –monster- Venus Flytrap untuk dijadikan obat (yang berujung pada terkulainya tubuh pemuda itu selama beberapa hari di atas ranjang poliklinik), menjaga anak-anak korban perang di negeri tetangga, menggantikan tugas Darcascos merawat Ao selama prajurit itu koma, dan lain sebagainya. Sangat romantis dan pengertian, bukan?

Conrad dan Shori. Ah, pasangan yang memegang peringkat pertama dalam kategori 'Pasangan yang Paling Manis'. Ya, kau tau bagaimana karakter seorang Shori Shibuya, kan? Sangat ketus, terkadang dingin dan skeptis—namun perhatian. Sedangkan pasangannya, Conrad Weller terkenal murah senyum dan romantis. Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa hubungan percintaan manis-manis _tsundere_ milik mereka~

Yang terakhir.. Gwendal dan Gunter.

Ekhem..

Gwendal dan Gunter ya? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?

Kelihatannya mereka jarang sekali berinteraksi, kan?

Kalau dituliskan pasangan yang seperti apa... pasti akan sulit dideskripsikan.

Romantis? Tidak. Manis? Ukh—tidak sekali. Rusuh? Ah, tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Mereka bahkan belum pernah terlihat bertengkar selama kurang lebih satu tahun menjalin hubungan resmi.

Yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari hanya bicara masalah kerajaan. Hal yang sama sekali tidak romantis.

Gwendal selalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dokumen Istana sedangkan Gunter selalu sibuk menjadi tutor sang _Maou Heika_; memuji-mujinya, mengagung-agungkan betapa lucu dan polosnya Yuuri Shibuya, membuat jutaan kata-kata romantis, puitis, sekaligus hiperbolis untuknya, dan berbagai rasa cinta kasih yang diutarakannya kepada sang Raja.

Lalu, apa arti hubungan mereka jika tidak pernah menjalin kontak istimewa?

.

.

.

Gwendal baru saja selesai mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas dokumen Istana di ruang kerjanya, sementara Gunter baru keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku.

Saat melewati koridor, mereka berpapasan.

Lalu terjadi kontak mata.

Hanya beberapa detik, kemudian Gwendal menghela napas pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sementara Gunter hanya terdiam; matanya memandang kosong ke atas lantai seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat—atau memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

Gwendal membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu melangkah masuk sebelum kembali merapatkan kembali daun pintunya. Tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu lelah, tapi pikirannya lelah.

Jika saja ia tidak mudah luluh oleh segala sesuatu yang lucu dan manis, pasti sang _Maou Heika_ sudah ia ikat dan ia jaga ketat dengan pedangnya saat sedang menandatangani dokumen-dokumen istana. Tapi ia terlalu baik hati, terlalu lembut. Bahkan tatapan mata sang _Maou_ yang kini sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun masih bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Hah, sulit menjadi orang yang begitu lembut kan, Gwendal?

Kemudian ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Gelap. Hanya cahaya dari lilin yang terpasang di sudut-sudut ruangan yang menjadi penerang satu-satunya. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan rumah sang _Maou_ di bumi yang semua serba bercahaya. Sekali-sekali ia ingin berbicara pada Anissina untuk membuat sesuatu yang sedikit lebih berguna ketimbang hal-hal bodoh yang selalu menggunakan dirinya dan Gunter sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Iya, dirinya dan Gunter. Walau akhir-akhir ini Darcascos juga ikut andil. Kasihan sekali tentara itu.

Kalau ia pikir-pikir, sejak satu tahun yang lalu mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka di hadapan orang-orang istana, ia dan Gunter tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Satu-satunya hal yang berubah hanyalah status. Satu tahun memang bukan waktu yang lama bagi para _Mazoku_, tapi setiap waktu pasti berarti kan?

Bahkan kontak istimewanya dengan Gunter hanya ketika ia menampar pipi kirinya sebagai tanda lamaran. Hanya itu.

Ya, hanya itu.

Selebihnya mereka kembali larut pada kesibukan mereka.

Terkadang Gwendal berpikir: apa mereka terlalu egois? Terlalu mementingkan kewajiban sebagai pegawai Istana melebihi kewajiban sebagai pasangan kekasih?

Ia yang selalu sibuk dengan dokumen dan Gunter yang selalu sibuk dengan—yah _Maou Heika_ yang menyebalkan tetapi lucu.

Terkadang ia benci. Ia benci harus selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. ia benci harus selalu memaklumi tingkah malas-malasan Yuuri yang tidak pernah berubah, ia benci harus selalu duduk di belakang meja dan menjalin kontak dengan kertas-kertas sialan itu. Ia benci. Ia benci ketika berpapasan dengan Gunter lalu tidak menjalin kontak spesial apapun.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi yang terpenting bagi Gunter, selain _Maou Heika_-nya itu?

Dan kenapa.. kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadikan Gunter sebagai hal yang lebih penting dari pada kertas-kertas dokumen itu?

Ia benci membayangkan kalau di masa depan, Gunter akan bersama dengan wanita atau pria lain yang lebih mempunyai waktu luang.

Ia benci.

Tidak.

Tapi ia takut.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya segera menyadarkan Gwendal dari lamunannya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya, lalu mengizinkan seseorang yang entah siapa untuk masuk ke dalam.

_Cklek._

"Gwen.."

Gwendal terdiam, lalu berbalik.

"Kau.."

Sesosok pria tampan berambut ungu muda tersenyum lembut. Pelan-pelan ia menghampiri _Mazoku_ yang lebih muda beberapa puluh tahun darinya itu, lalu memeluknya erat. Erat, sampai membuat Gwendal lupa kalau pintu kamarnya masih terbuka.

"O-oi, kau.. apa yang—"

"Boleh aku tidur di kamarmu? untuk malam ini saja" Suara Gunter mengalun lembut di gendang telinga Gwendal. Sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir begitu saja ke dalam hatinya, memberikan rasa nyaman yang begitu berarti.

Gwnedal terpaku. Sebuah perasaan bahagia tiba-tiba bergemuruh di dadanya, membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyanya gugup. Tak biasanya Gunter bersikap segini manisnya di depannya.

Gunter melepaskan pelukannya semata-mata untuk menatap wajah Gwendal yang justru membuat dirinya hampir tertawa. "Kau tahu kan Shori-sama baru saja kembali?"

Gwendal mengangguk.

"Dan kamarnya ada di sebelah kamarku"

"Lalu?" Tanya Gwendal sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Conard baru saja masuk ke kamar Shori-_sama_ lima belas menit yang lalu. Setelah itu bunyi-bunyi aneh terdengar sampai ke kamarku"

Gwndal memerah.

Sialan. Conrad sialan. Sudah berapa kali sejak pasangan _tsundere_ itu resmi berpacaran, mereka selalu saja membuatnya iri. Adegan ciuman di taman, di balkon, di kamar mandi terbuka, dan sekarang...

Ah, brengsek.

Gwendal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah" Balasnya, sedetik sebelum kakinya melangkah untuk menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya.

Gunter tersenyum senang. Dengan riang ia menghampiri ranjang berukuran besar milik Gwendal, lalu mulai berbaring di atasnya.

"Um.. Gunter"

"Hm?"

"Apa perlu kita melakukannya juga?"

"Hah?" Gunter membuka matanya, memandang Gwendal penuh tanya. "Melakukan apa?"

Gwendal menghela napas berat. Dadanya benar-benar bergemuruh. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Hal yang dilakukan Conrad dan Shori-_sama_"

Lima detik.

Dan anggukan lembut Gunter menjadi akhir dari hari yang melelahkan ini—atau justru menjadi awal dari hal yang lebih melelahkan lagi eh, Gwendal?

**-OWARI-**

Ichi kmbali dgn fanfik pendekk nii~ hehehe. ff ni sbetul na request-an dri tmn Ichi, lalu Ichi publish d sinii.

Gmana? Minna ska ndak dgn pairing Gwen x Gun ini? :)

Apapun komentr klian akn Ichi trima dgn baikk. Kritik & saran yg m'bangun sngttt d'butuhkn dlm prbaikn ff Ichi yg lain na~^^ Arigatou~


End file.
